


Sic Semper Tyrannis

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bus, F/F, Kids, Nonconsensual, School, Spanking, bare-bottom, nonconsensual spanking, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: The Queen of the Bus Stop demands compliance! [Story contains spanking]





	

Fay was the undisputed Queen of the Bus Stop, a tween tyrant. It wasn't that she was bigger, or taller, or older; it was that she was meaner. Her mom ran a business from home and we all congregated in front of her house before school to wait for the bus.

There were five of us. The other three were elementary school girls. Fay and I were the oldest at twelve, and in seventh grade. Fay used her power to tease and bully and spank the younger girls and I was her sycophant. So when she told me to come get a spanking one chilly morning before school, I was shocked.

"If you don't," Fay warned, "I'll tell mom you were bad, and she'll come spank you. You know she will."

She was right. Once Fay had told on Emily, a fifth grade girl, for saying the s-word, and her mom had come out to the bus stop and spanked Emily right there in front of all of us. Emily hadn't even said the s-word.

"But, I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did," Fay replied. "You called me a bad name. We all heard it."

And the rotten little traitors all nodded, smiling at the promise of a show. I suspected the prospect of seeing a big girl get spanked was exciting for little elementary girls.

"Right now," Fay said. "I mean it."

I froze. I couldn't move. It's not that I wanted to disobey, though I didn't want to submit either. It's just that suddenly, I could not make myself walk toward her. Nor could I make myself voice an objection. I could not move.

"I mean it," said Fay. "Come over here right now, or I'm going to go get my mom."

I opened my mouth, but my throat was so dry I couldn't speak.

Just step forward, I told myself. Do as she says.

But my feet disobeyed my brain.

"I'm gonna count to three," Fay said, her cheeks flushing.

I couldn't tell if she was angry or excited or both.

"One."

Take a step, take a step, take a step...

"Two." Fay's voice raised warningly.

One little step. Do as she says or it'll be worse...

"Three!" Her voice turned high and frustrated and she stamped one little foot. "That's it! I'm telling mom!"

As though down a distant hallway, I could hear the other kids talking in surprise, awe even. They were impressed I had stood up to Fay, that little tyrant. I couldn't even speak to tell them it wasn't bravery, but fear that had stayed me.

I don't know how long it took, but eventually Fay's mom came striding out of their house, across the yard, to our bus stop. Fay's mom always terrified me. She was thin and pale as an aspen, her voice sharp and quick, her eyes narrowed and mean. Fay trailed behind her, smirking loudly.

"You know I won't tolerate that kind of language!"

"I didn't... but I..."

I'd found my voice, but didn't know what to do with it. I took several steps backward, but not fast enough. Fay's mom had ahold of me and in an instant pulled me to her and half bent me over her hip.

Part of me wondered if this would get around. Would the little kids keep it to themselves or spread it like a forest fire? I had never spread the stories of when Fay had spanked them, or gotten them spanked, but perhaps they didn't have the same discretion. I wondered if my parents would find out, what they would think. When I first met and befriended Fay, my parents had given Fay's mom blanket permission to discipline me as she saw fit. She had never spanked me, but I always feared she might because Fay told me over and over again that she would if I misbehaved even a little. So, even if my parents did find out, maybe they'd think I'd deserved it.

My introspection was interrupted by a late autumn draft. Fay's mom pulled my skirt up.

"No, no no!" I cried without meaning to.

Fay's mom was admonishing me in her sever tone, but her words were garbled, like she was speaking through static. Her long, sharp fingernails scratched as she pulled my undies down. I tried to squirm away, but she was more than twice as tall and much stronger.

It was the worst spanking I ever got.

At home, when I got in trouble, and mom or dad spanked me, it was no more than four or five swats and never bare bottom. 

I lost count after ten. 

Each thereafter was a fire the likes of which I hadn't known existed. I was a blubbering mess by the time she was done with me. I think she might have scolded me some more, but I didn't notice. All I knew was that my life was ruined. I was humiliated, hurt, and I could not, no matter how hard I tried, stop crying. I knew the bus would come soon. Everyone would know I'd been sobbing like some little kid. Everyone would know I'd been spanked on my bare bottom. They'd point and laugh and I'd never forget.

But then something else happened.

I heard the smack and cry of a second spanking. I thought one of the little kids must have done something or said something or looked at Fay's mom wrong, but as I blinked away the tears and choked back the sobs, I realized it was Fay herself, her bare bottom on display, being smacked to a rosy red shine. I couldn't fathom it. As far as I knew, Fay never got spanked, not once, not ever. I couldn't understand why she was getting spanked now. But here she was, right in front of me, panties at her knees, skirt held high, feet kicking, arms flailing, bottom crimson.

It was enough to halt my own sobbing, enough to remind me to pull my undies up before the bus came. And a good thing too, because it came over the hill shortly thereafter.

Fay's mom finished spanking her only moments before the bus came to a shrill stop. I looked at the bus, and the kids with their faces pressed to the glass. I heard the door open and barely registered the little kids climbing aboard . I looked at Fay whose cheeks were red and tear-streaked, though she hadn't sobbed as I had. Like she was used to it.

I got on the bus, my body moving automatically, and chose an empty seat near the back. A few moments later, Fay sat down beside me. I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing. Fay sniffled piteously. We squirmed uncomfortably. The cacophony of kids' excited chatter washed over us.

When we pulled up to the school, neither of us wanted to move. We waited for the others to file out first. When the bus was empty, Fay stood and made her way down the aisle. I saw an opportunity.

I stood and smacked my friend's behind as hard as I could.


End file.
